


Obsession.

by stellarlies



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Body Part Kinks, But that must be because I found Sebastian dork in everything, Even like this, M/M, Romance, Sebasciel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 12:32:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3810538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarlies/pseuds/stellarlies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After all, we all have some little obsession. Sebastian Michaelis' one were his master’s legs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obsession.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ertal77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ertal77/gifts).



> I've yet to write something more to my favorite fandom!girl, darling Ertal77. I don't have anything in mind, but the other day I was translating this (who was her last year's gift) just out of fun, and I was thinking in publishing it, so what is better than to get a re-used fanfic gift? 
> 
> (I'll write you a new one, I promise it. I just have to think in what. But I will. Just wait). 
> 
> English is not my first language so easy on that. Any advice is welcomed though. In search of a beta in English. :D

_That every time was getting stronger._

It started at a simple way, while bathing his young master, his eyes turned to him unintentionally. It was something momentarily and accidentally, without evilness hidden in his behavior, and coming from a demon that said a lot. 

A little while ago his master had entered in the puberty process. He ordered his biology teacher to explain him about the bees and the flowers, and even if in the rest of the day there was a slight uncomfortableness going on from part of the young earl, every deflected river went back to his normal channel in the pass of the days.

A demons’ mind works very fast. It was perfectly common for Sebastian to be thinking about millions of things in just a second. His stare had turned to that place, thinking in how much his young master had grown. He had a stretched lately, even surpassing young lady Elizabeth. However, he still possessed some delicated features, for example, his legs. His stare had turned momentarily to his legs, and that was the beginning of the end.

The young master didn’t realized anything. He had his eyes closed avoiding the shampo which his butler was washing his hair going into his eyes. Ciel did noticed that his butler spent too many time washing his hair, but he didn’t took a lot of importance on that.

The time had gone watching his legs. 

It started at that way. Fugitive looks at the time of the bath, where he knew the young man will be distracted and he wouldn’t notice his eyes wandering every inch of his delicate and shapely legs. Adolescence was making wonderful things on the young Phantomhive’s body, and Sebastian looked all that with craving eyes.

But like every obsession, every day was becoming stronger. 

With the pass of the weeks it was so much the time he spent bathing him that Ciel started to notice something strange was going on, so he asked for explanations. Sebastian used his excellent divert the conversation techniques, and even though Ciel decided to let everything keep the same, the butler knew he had to start to keep discretion.

But, how? When all that he was wanting to do was putting his hands on those legs, (and why lying himself, in  _other places_ too), lick with delicacy and devotion since his lower legs to his thighs, and then, leave a hickey, there, just in his inner thigh, almost in his crotch, where anyone except both of them could know it, an example of desire and passion that will only belong to them.

No sleep was becoming something benificious. Time for Sebastian went off lying on his bed thinking in thousands and one ways to have fun with his master's legs. Imagining his legs around his hips, or even so, in more innocent positions, when Earl of Phantomhive was crossing his legs as a symbol of gentlemanliness and powerfulness.

Things got worse. At the point Sebastian was a step to become as useless as the other servants. Just at the closure of an important contract, Ciel crossed his legs as a reflect act. He did it every time he knew himself winner of a battle. In that moment Sebastian was pouring some tea in his master’s cup, and a drop of the beverage felt on his master after he saw that gesture that, according to him, irradiated sensuality.

It was a mere pittance, no one noticed it, but Ciel did, and his look of disconcert was stabbing Sebastian like a dagger. It didn’t go far of an warning from Ciel’s part, but every time the suspect of something distracting Sebastian was denting on Ciel, and there was nothing the demon could do to avoid it.

The thing got worse by every situation and Sebastian was having the need to bite his lips and kick himself. One time he got into his master bedroom to watch the young man sleep, and in one moment that Ciel uncovered his legs, he realized how hard was for a demon to resist temptation.

Untill Ciel start notice the looks. The intense looks, the wanting looks, the lustful looks that his butler was sending him.  In the beginning he thought it was his imagination. He was dressing him and his hand was caressing a little bit more that what its accepted his legs while putting him the male garter. He never notice it again, and a little time after that happened he stopped wearing short pants to start wearing long pants.

For some reason, he was sensing Sebastian disappointed about this. 

But it got undeniable at bathing time, when Sebastian stare seems to shine when he was washing his legs. The delicacy and devotion that his coppery eyes showed was that much, that made Ciel go red and close his legs in a shoot, hugging them into his chest. It was the only time he had stuttered till that moment, but he found enough force to order Sebastian to go out of the room to handle himself the situation. 

He looked at his master with interest and went out of the room with a little bit of concern. If Ciel had realized something… Conciusly, of course, because Sebastian knew Ciel was suspecting of him since a while ago. 

Ciel was panting between his knees. Not even in his craziest dreams…

False. Ciel was suspecting his butler for a while, but he couldn’t truly believe his butler was interested of him in that way. 

The day passed, becoming weeks. And then months. Sebastian keep bathing his master, trying to not take too much freedoms, but it was useless. Ciel had already connected the dots. And he was about to move his piece in this game. 

Confrontation was easy enough. It was in one of the many pasagge of Phantomhive’s manor. It started with a insinuation from an almost sixteen, very hormonal Ciel Phantomhive, that went next by a sugestive answer from Sebastian, until both couldn’t be far from each other and they closed their lips topgether in a passionate and moist kiss. 

That night was their first night. The first night of Ciel, and the first time that Sebastian was with him, which make it so much important that all the other times he had had sex. 

It was a confuse night. But something that he does remind, was the moment that pants came out of the equation, he was realizing all his deepened fantasies he had with the young earl’s legs. 

After all, we all have some little obsession. Sebastian Michaelis' one were his master’s legs.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was very fun to write in its moment (and to translate now) but hell if I've improved my writting. Anyway, thanks for read! 
> 
> See you! ;)


End file.
